Team Mystery
by pokemonfan67
Summary: When Dipper and Mabel are lead to the waterfall one night, they get transported to the Pokemon world. They turn into pokemon and go on different adventures, while trying to solve the mystery on how they got there. With their new friend, Pikachu, can they solve the mystery on how they got there or will they be stuck there forever? (My own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.)
1. Chapter 1

**So here's a new fanfic I'm going to try. It's a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon ( My own one) and Gravity Falls crossover.**

* * *

><p>Thunder flashed outside the wooden shack of mystery. It was around midnight so the lightning bolt illuminated the house. In the flash, there were two faces that could be seen. One was a boy with a pine tree cap, a vest, and brown eyes. The other was of a girl with braces, a pink sweater with a shooting star, and brown hair. They walked out of the house. They seemed to be in a trance. They nearly got hit with a lightning bolt, yet they didn't wake up. They made their way to the waterfall.<p>

The waterfall was a shining body of water. It reflected the light from the full moon. It had a sort of pink glow to it as well. There was definitely a supernatural effect to it.

Without hesitation, the children jumped into the water and vanished. The pool of water was still even when they jumped in. The storm died down as the children vanished from the world. Whatever led them to the water, it sure wasn't normal.

* * *

><p>As a part of the mystery dungeon investigation agency, Pikachu's job was to make sure that people were safe. Okay so maybe he wasn't in the agency... yet. It was his dream to become apart of that exclusive agency. He was practicing what he would have to do. He walked into Reflecting Pool Cavern.<p>

The water was beautiful as there was a hole in the roof of the cavern to allow light in. The pool reflected the light from the stars and the moon. It gave to cavern a blue glow. Pikachu always found it peaceful in the cavern. This was the place he would go to when he was stressed from all the training he did. Normally, there wasn't anyone else in the cavern except the occasional zubat but this time there were two Pokemon passed out in the water.

Pikachu rushed to help the Pokemon. One was an eevee. There was a hat with a pine tree floating in the water near the eevee. Pikachu figured that it belonged to the eevee. The other Pokemon was also an eevee but the Pokemon had a pink scarf with a shooting star on it. Pikachu got them out of the water and began trying to revive them. He was able to successfully get all the water out of the young eevees' lungs. Pikachu called the closest Pokemon and asked for help to move the eevees.

* * *

><p>Dipper woke up in a small wooden house. His vision was blurry so he didn't know that he wasn't at the shack. He got out of the bed and tried using his back paws to walk. He immediately fell over.<p>

" Oof," groaned Dipper as he hit the floor.

He got to his paws and noticed that something was wrong. He wasn't able to walk on his feet but walking on all fours was comfortable. He noticed something else. His sister wasn't in the room. It was also a different room than the one he was staying in. He started freaking out.

" What's going on? Where am I?"

He ran out of the room. He was greeted by a yellow mouse with black stripes and red cheeks. He seemed to be the same size as Dipper.

" Oh I see you're awake," said the mouse," You and this girl nearly drowned when I found you."

" Where am I," demanded Dipper.

" Well, you're in my house on the outskirts of Rainbow Village."

" What?"

" You've never heard of it," questioned the mouse.

" No."

" But this town is a trading center for all Pokemon around the world!"

" Pokémon?"

" Yeah... the species that we all are. You know... like pikachus and eevees."

" I'm not a pokemon. I'm a human."

" Uh... really... because you look like an eevee."

Dipper looked down at his paws. He let out a scream.

" What happened to me," screamed Dipper.

" I don't know. I found you like that in the Reflecting Pool."

Mabel walked out of the room next to Dipper's. She rubbed her eye with one of her front paws.

" What's going on," she asked, still rubbing her eye.

"Mabel! We're not in Gravity Falls anymore," exclaimed Dipper.

" Oh... did our parents pick us up in the middle of the night," she asked, still dazed from waking up.

" No! To make things weirder, we aren't human anymore!"

" What do you mean Dipper?"

" We are now something called pokemon!"

She looked around to see that Dipper was some dog-type thing and that there was a yellow mouse next to him. She looked at herself. She saw that she really wasn't a human but was the same thing as Dipper.

" This is so cool!"

" Mabel! It's not cool! Do you know what this means?"

" Not really."

" It means that we're stuck here... and that we can't go home... and that we can't discover the secrets of Gravity Falls."

" You guys are detectives," asked the mouse.

" Not really but my brother is great at solving mysteries," exclaimed Mabel.

" That's so cool! I always wanted to solve mysteries and help people out. The only way I can really do that is to join an exploration team and hope to become great at it. I hope to be accepted into the mystery dungeon investigation agency," explained the mouse.

"That's cool! Anyway, my name's Mabel and the person who looks like me is my brother Dipper."

" My name's Pikachu."

" So I guess we have to stay here until we find out what happened. Can me and Mabel at least share a room," asked Dipper.

" I would have thought that you wanted your own room.," said Pikachu.

" We've been together most of our life. We want to share a room," said Mabel.

Pikachu shrugged.

" Okay. We'll work it out. Now... I have a question... would you be interested in forming an exploration team with me? I would love to be on a team with people who actively solve mysteries," said Pikachu.

" Sure... I guess. It's better than just sitting here. It'll be fun to explore this place," said Dipper.

" Great! Team Alpha Sunshine Happy Smiles is in the business," exclaimed Mabel.

" First off, nobody decided on the name. Secondly, I'm pretty sure that exceeds the length the name can be."

" How about Team Mystery," suggested Dipper.

" That's a great name," exclaimed Pikachu.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my new fanfic. I'm making my own Mystery Dungeon so that I won't have to start my games over. Tell me how you think. All comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading and I'll hopefully see that you read next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of Team Mystery. Thank you to those who read my story. **

* * *

><p>Mabel, Dipper, and Pikachu were walking through the town bazar which had a variety of colors and smells. There were several shopkeepers trying to get them to come over by shouting out what they sold. One of them was shouting out," oran berries,"while another was shouting," apples." The road was an eggshell color while each stand had it's own color scheme. One was red with yellow stripes. Another was blue with green dots.<p>

" So where are we going," asked Dipper.

" We are signing up for an exploration team. That's the first step that I have to take to accomplish my dream," said Pikachu.

" I like this place," chimed Mable.

" Despite what I said earlier, this is kind of cool. I mean, we're seeing several things that we wouldn't have seen back at Gravity Falls. Just look at all the creatures," said Dipper.

They walked to the end of the bazar and to a building that had a togekiss on the top. The building was square shaped but it didn't look big. They walked to the door. It was locked.

" So now what do we do," asked Dipper.

" Just wait," said Pikachu.

After he said that, a ralts came out and started investigating them.

" Whoa that thing looks cool," exclaimed Mable.

" How many packs of sugar did you eat before we left," asked Dipper.

" I don't know. I lost count after five," explained Mable.

Pikachu sighed.

" You are all welcome into the guild. Go down the stairs and the first door on the right is where Guildmaster Togekiss is," explained the ralts.

They head into the building and down the stairs. They head into the room on the right. In the room was a desk and a togekiss sitting behind it.

" Hello, can we talk to you," asked Pikachu.

" Of course you can. What do need," asked Togekiss.

" We would like to form an exploration team please," requested Pikachu.

" We could always use more people," said Togekiss. She picked up three bags with her mouth. She put them on the desk. One was pink, one was blue, and the other was green. Pikachu picked up the green one and put it over his shoulder. Mabel and Dipper tried to grab it with their front paws but were unable to.

" Ah! Stupid paws," groaned Dipper.

Pikachu picked up the blue bag and put it around Dipper's neck. He did the same for Mabel with the pink bag.

" Thank you Pikachu," thanked Mabel enthusiastically.

" Now your room is located downstairs. We only have one room available," informed Togekiss.

" I actually have a house close to here. Can I use that instead," asked Pikachu.

" Yeah. Normally, people who join the guild live far away from here," said Togekiss.

" Thank you again," thanked Pikachu.

Pikachu, Dipper,and Mabel left the guild and headed back to Pikachu's house.

" Thank you for allowing me to sign you guys up," thanked Pikachu.

" It wasn't a problem. I kind of want to find out why we are here and I feel like this is the best way," explained Dipper.

" As long as I'm not forcing you to do this, I'm fine with it," said Pikachu.

" Not to mention that I may find a summer romance here! You have to look at the positives when you turn into unknown creatures," chimed Mabel.

" I don't think that's how it works Mabel," said Dipper.

* * *

><p>Back at Gravity Falls...<p>

Stan pines was looking all around the house. He had't seen any signs of Dipper or Mabel. The only things that even suggested that they lived there was Waddles, and Dipper's journal.

" Kids? Kids," called Stan.

Soos walked in the shack.

" I didn't see them out there," said Soos.

" Where could they have gone," asked Stan.

" I don't know. They didn't say that they were going to do anything today," said Soos.

" I've got to find them. I hope nothing bad happened to them," muttered Stan as he put a closed sign in the shack and left.

* * *

><p>And this is the end of the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. I wanna thank skittykat501 for reviewing. It really helped me find determination to do this.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter of Team Mystery. Thank you to those who read my story. **

* * *

><p>It had been one week since they came here. Dipper had been counting the days. Those days, while they were fun, were not the same as what he'd been used to. They were going to start on their first mission on that day. The wait had been long, but he felt like he would be able to solve the mystery on why they came. He got out of his bed. He woke up Mable, who was asleep and was attempting to kiss the wall.<p>

" Mable, wake up," said Dipper.

" Oh yes Vincent, you can kiss me," she said in her sleep.

Dipper nudged her with his front paw.

" Oh Vincent, you like cats too," asked Mable.

" Curse my adorably furry hand," muttered Dipper.

He got on Mable's bed and pushed her off. She hit the floor and she immediately woke up.

" Dipper! Why'd you do that," asked Mable.

" I had to get you up somehow," explained Dipper.

Pikachu walked in the room with his gear on. He had a green scarf around his neck and a green bag that he got from the exploration guild.

" So I made you guys breakfast. Why is Mable laying on the floor," asked Pikachu.

" Oh nothing," answered Dipper.

" Okay. Well, we have a big day today guys," said Pikachu with a smile.

Dipper and Mable walked to the table and began eating some gummies.

* * *

><p>In Gravity Falls...<p>

Stan was pacing around the shack.

" Where could they be," he asked.

" I don't know. He left that book. He never goes anywhere without that thing," noted Soos.

" Do you think that something happened to them," asked Stan.

" I hope not. Those dudes were my little buddies," said Soos.

" Well, at least the police are on the case," said Wendy.

Meanwhile...

Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were in their car eating donuts and drinking coffee.

" Hey, were we supposed to do anything," asked Durland.

" Yeah. We were supposed to finish these donuts. Then, we go and see how fast we can drink our coffee," insisted Blubs.

" Right," agreed Durland.

* * *

><p>Dipper and Mable were now in the guild. They were looking for a job to do.<p>

" I see a lot of search quests," noted Dipper.

" Are the places here really that confusing," asked Mable,

" They can be. This area is known for its confusing and complex dungeons. I think it had to do to the distortion of the space-time continuum," theorized Pikachu.

" I seen. So, what are we going to do," asked Dipper.

" I know! Lets pick a random quest and do that," suggested Mable as she closed her eyes and pointed to a poster of a oran berry on it.

" So, we need to take an oran berry to a man trapped in Bubble Shore. How does one get stuck in a bubble shore," asked Dipper.

" I don't know. Some of these people word things weirdly," said Pikachu.

" We better go get an oran berry...," muttered Dipper.

" Yeah! Let's go," yelled Mable. She ran ahead of them.

* * *

><p>They were walking through the bazaar. They were looking for the berry shop. They came to a shop with a giant berry on the top of the store. Inside the store was a zigzagoon selling a bunch of berries.<p>

" Come and buy these berries! These oran berries come straight from Oran Forest near Treasure Town( From PMDEoT/S/D)," advertised the zigzagoon.

" Oh cool. Can we get an oran berry," asked Pikachu.

" That'll be 50 Pokedollars," said the zigzagoon.

Pikachu pulled several coins out of his bag and gave it to the zigzagoon. He got a few oran berries in return.

" Thank you," thanked Pikachu.

" No problem," said the shopkeeper.

They walked away from the stand and to the outskirt of town.

* * *

><p>And done with the 3rd chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I got another reviewer and it made my day! Thank you to AeroHockey71 and skittykat501 for your awesome reviews!<p> 


End file.
